My prince of heaven
by Asuka-chou
Summary: Draco Malfoy, fils des roi des elfe, a atteint ses 216 lunes.Il devra choisir une compagne. Son père lui parle subtilement de la famille Parkinson et Greengrass mais le jeune héritier a déjà une idée de la personne qui portera
1. Chapter 1

My prince of heaven

Auteur: Asuka-chou

Correctrice: Endlessluna

disclaimer: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les idées sont de liberlycaride

couple: Draco/Harry

Résumer : Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy (roi des elfes), a atteint ses 216 lunes (18 ans). Il devra choisir une compagne. Son père lui parle subtilement de la famille Parkinson et Greengrass mais le jeune héritier a déjà une idée de la personne qui portera ses enfants.

Un jeune elfe blond et à la peau blanche se promenait dans une des forêts de son petit village. Il pouvait être ici au calme ici loin de l'agitation du palais même si son repos y était toujours de courte durée. En effet, sa mère envoyait toujours des soldats pour le retrouver sitôt qu'une personne se rendait compte de son départ, il voulait être libre, n'être commandé par personne pouvoir rentrer au palais quand il le voulait voir son ami que ses parents ne trouvaient pas digne pour qu'il lui parle mais il s'amusait tellement avec Blaise, il lui apprenait tant de chose comme la chasse, la danse que faisait les couples et d'autres milliers de choses .Grâce à lui il avait rencontré le prince des cieux, lors d'une promenade comme celle-ci Blaise lui avait montré une petite clairière près du village des êtres des cieux et quand il y était entré il avait vu un petit garçon brun habillé d'une espèce de kimono blanc au bordure orange, il avait vu Blaise faire une révérence, lui n'avait pas compris pourquoi alors il était resté debout devant lui, le prince avait l'air gêné il répétait sur un ton paniqué de se relevé puis il les avaient salués et était parti en courant rejoindre un homme un peu plus loin et là Blaise lui expliqua que ce garçon était le prince des cieux et qu'il était le premier garçon à pouvoir donner la vie, au début il n'avait pas vraiment compris vu qu'il n'avait que soixante douze lunes(6ans). Mais ce jour restait le plus beau parce que depuis il s'était épris du prince, seul Blaise le savait et celui-ci avait très bien réagi même si il se foutait de lui en disant que ses parents allaient faire une attaque quand ils apprendront que leur petit elfe préférait les garçons et ne comptait pas du tout se fiancer avec Pansy Parkinson ou Astoria Greengrass. Le blond continua tranquillement sa promenade il savait que de toutes façons dans quelques minutes on le ramènerait de force au palais et qu'il se ferait sermonner, il arriva jusqu'à un petit ruisseau il s'assit et enleva ses bottes en cuir et il trempa ses pieds dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur une de ses épaules il se dégagea rapidement pour savoir qui s'était et il vit son père. Celui-ci le gifla violemment, lui prit le bras, prit les bottes et tira avec force son fils.

« -Draco j'en ai plus qu'assez tu es le prince des elfes pas un de ces banales elfes des champs tu dois te comporter en bon prince et arrêter de fuir tes responsabilités cracha Lucius hors de lui

-lâchez-moi vous me faites mal père »

Pas un mot de plus fut échangé après Lucius traina Draco pieds nus jusqu'au palais, il le fit entrer dans le salon ou se trouvait sa mère Narcissa. Celle ci releva la tête de son livre

« Il était encore dans la forêt ?

-oui souffla Lucius

-mon dragon tu sais qu'il ne faut pas que tu sortes et puis tu n'es pas « prêt »

-je sais

-si tu le sais Draco pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, file dans ta chambre je ne veux pas te revoir jusqu'à demain »

Draco partit dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas rester au château et puis il était prêt c'est juste eux qui ne l'étaient pas, pourquoi est que c'est parents ne voulaient pas comprendre. Jamais son père n'acceptera qu'il épouse quelqu'un d'autre que Pansy ou Astoria. Elles étaient jolies, Pansy avait une peau pêche et de grands yeux marrons aux longs cils, ses lèvres étaient pleines et roses, elle portait beaucoup de vert et ses cheveux étaient noirs coupé au carré, Astoria elle avait une peau blanche et des yeux en amande bruns une bouche rouge comme le sang, elle portait plus du bleu et ses cheveux étaient long et bruns si elles avaient du charme, elles étaient aussi très énervante Pansy venait souvent et à chaque fois elle le suivait comme la peste et lui faisait la moral, le pire c'était quand elle enlevait sa robe pour montrer sa lingerie si au début Draco en rougissait maintenant il en était plutôt lassé. Astoria elle ne venait que rarement que pour les banquets, fêtes et le nouvel an mais c'était déjà trop elle le traitait comme un chien « va me chercher ça ! » « Draco tu m'achète cette robe » « si tu ne le fait pas, Lucius te punira ! »Les deux l'exaspérais et son père voulait qu'il se marie avec l'une d'elles. Il comptais s'enfuir bientôt avec de la nourriture et quelques vêtements, il resta dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain et ne mangea pas les repas qu'on lui servi dans sa chambre. le jour suivant Lucius en eut assez du comportement de son fils alla dans sa chambre et le trouva allongé dans son lit la tête dans l'oreiller.

« -Draco tu m'insupportes, tu es la honte de notre famille ! Severus va venir je lui ai parlé de tes fugues et de ton refus récent de manger j'espère que tout cela est en rapport avec ta croissance, sinon je devrai trouver un autre elfe comme futur roi, tu n'es pas digne de ce titre.

-Je ne veux pas me marier avec elles.

-et tu veux te marier avec qui ? Avec une de ses chiennes galeuses qui en veux qu'à notre argent que tu rencontres en cachette.

-non je veux me marier avec le prince des…

-tu as dis prince s'écria horrifié Lucius tu tu tuu aime les hommes il faut que Severus arrive au plus vite. Tu es complètement malade mon pauvre, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas tant que Severus n'est pas là, il faut en aucun cas que tout le royaume le sache

-père le prince peux avoir des enfants se justifia Draco

-et… ça ne change pas le problème, les Malfoy ne sont pas des monstres cria-t'il hargneusement »

Lucius partit horrifié de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre, il se demandait quel remède pourrait guérir la maladie de son fils, heureusement Severus serait capable de résoudre le problème enfin il l'espérait.

Draco lui était anéanti, son père l'avait traité de monstre. Il voulait tellement quitter ce château et ne jamais revenir mais personne ne le laisserait sortir, il s'endormit sur ces pensées. Le lendemain le jeune prince se réveilla à l'aube. Il mit un pantalon noir avec des grandes bottes noires, un tee-shirt court et près du corps. Il chercha son carquois et ses flèches et se dirigea discrètement vers le salon où il y a quelque jours sa mère était. Il partait et ne reviendrait pas, jamais il ne reviendra dans ce château où il avait été tant enfermé. Il voulait visiter le monde avec ses mystères et ses secrets et surtout voir le prince, lui parler et le demander en mariage. Il ne connaisse pas le prince mais il était sûr que c'était lui le bon.

Draco avança prudemment, en essayant d'éviter les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée, il courut jusqu'à l'écurie, prit son cheval Topase et partit au galop, il entendit les gardes crier qu'il y avait un intrus, il ne devait pas reculer même si la cloche de l'église tinter et que les flammes rouges lui léchaient les pieds.

Topase galopa longtemps, ils étaient maintenant loin du village. Ils étaient prés de la colline blanche sol des morts, seul végétation était les arbres mort. Le froid s'insinuait dans les os du prince, à chaque expiration de la buée sortait et ses joues étaient colorées. Ils avancèrent encore pendant plusieurs heures avant de rejoindre le prochain village kiyo.i

_My prince of heaven…_


	2. Chapter 2

caence : je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à lire. 

stormtrooper2 :il est probable que tu es déjà lu le chapitre 1 vu que je suis lemon-dray mais comme j'ai eu un problème avec mon adresse je ferrais tout sur ce compte. Draco part se refugié loin de sa famille peut être qu'il se rencontrerons :p.

Tsubakigirl :je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise et de savoir que tu es pressé de lire la suite

Adenoide : mhmm cela reste à voir mais le prince est très gentil et doux on verra bien comment notre elfe s'y prend pour le charmer.

My prince of heaven

Après plusieurs heures de chevauchée, Draco descendit de sa monture. Ils avaient bien avancé et méritaient tout deux une halte. il caressa le chanfrein de Topaze et posa la tête sur son front. Le vent faisait voletait la crinière noire de jais. Il embrassa le cheval, lui donna de l'avoine et s'enroula dans une couverture: il voulait se reposer un peu avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il dormait tranquillement contre un arbre déraciné quand il sentit des cristaux glacé se déposer sur son visage. Il papillonna des yeux et rencontra deux yeux en amande bleu givre. Surprit, le prince tenta de reculer pour s'éloigner du renard blanc comme de la neige placé à un centimètre de lui. Il regretta immédiatement ce geste trop brusque car le renard des glaces montra ses crocs en grognant.

Le cheval noir se mit à hennir pour que le renard se détourne de son maître mais, même si Topaze était courageux, il était loin d'être idiot: alors quand le renard fonça sur lui en lançant plusieurs piques de glace le cheval n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir. Topaze galopait vite pour échapper au carnivore et l'elfe ne pouvait rester sans rien faire en voyant son compagnon de route se faire poursuivre. Il saisi arc et carquois, prit une flèche et ferma un œil: suivant du regard le renard il tira. La flèche toucha le flanc de l'animal le faisant saigner et attisant sa fureur. Changeant de cible, il se précipita vers le blond avec vitesse ne se préoccupant pas de sa plaie qui saignait. Le renard sauta sur l'elfe, le faisant tomber. Celui-ci gémit de douleur lorsque sa tête toucha le sol dur. Un peu sonné, il ne sentit pas tout de suite les crocs s'enfoncer dans son mollet. Quand le renard serra d'avantage il cria: les canines, comme le reste du renard, étaient gelées: la morsure le brulait et son corps gelé prenait une couleur bleue assez inquiétante. L'instinct de survie prit le dessus sur sa fatigue, il tendit le bras son arc était trop loin pour lui servir mais par chance une flèche était tombée près de lui. il l'attrapa et la planta dans les côtes du renard des glaces, réitérant son geste plusieurs fois. Quand il se rendit compte que l'animal était mort, il poussa le corps pour pouvoir bouger mais trop fatigué et choqué il se rallongea sur le sol en se remémorant tout ce qui venait de se passer en quelque minutes.

Il avait eu de la chance cette fois-ci: il serait surement mort s'il n'avait pas eu le courage de tuer l'animal en premier. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal et il ne savait pas où était partit son cheval. Cependant, même s'il souffrait, il devait quitter ce lieu non protéger. Il se redressa avec l'aide de ses bras et se mit à siffler pour faire revenir Topaze. Il espérait le voir revenir. Il appela plusieurs fois et allait abandonner quand les sabots d'un cheval se firent entendre. Relevant la tête, il vit son bel étalon noir s'allonger près de lui et lui lécher gentiment la joue. Ce geste fit sourire le blond qui s'accrocha au cou de son ami et il lui caressa la crinière.

« j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas. » lui avoua t-il.

Malgré sa jambe qui le lançait terriblement, il monta sur le dos du cheval resté juste contre lui. Il tira sur les rennes pour le faire avancer et ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs heures avant de quitter la colline blanche. Le soleil se levait à peine, éclairant la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient. Le prince regardait le paysage qui l'entourait: l'endroit était magnifique, il contrastait avec la colline. Il y avait de grands arbres verdoyants qui le protégeaient du vent, de la mousse grimpait le long des arbres et il y avait comme une allée de champignons violets qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Il n'entendait aucun bruit à part celui des sabots s'enfonçant doucement dans la mousse. C'était un son reposant qui donnait à Draco l'envie de s'accrocher à la crinière de son cheval et de s'endormir. Il savait qu'il devait rester éveillé pour veiller à ce qu'aucun danger ne survienne encore. Cependant son envie gagna contre sa résistance et il sombra de fatigue.

Quand l'elfe s'éveilla à nouveau, Topaze buvait à un étang, il se frotta les yeux puis observa autour de lui, ils venaient tout juste de sortir de la forêt et devant lui il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un grand plan d'eau. Alors que le blond songeait à faire demi-tour, il aperçu au milieu de l'étang un escalier entouré de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Décidé à y aller, piqué par la curiosité et la nécessité de trouver un passage, il descendit de son cheval ce qui lui rappela sa blessure à la jambe. S'asseyant avec difficulté près de l'étendu d'eau, il remonta son pantalon pour voir l'état de sa jambe, passa de l'eau sur les plaies sanguinolentes puis déchira un morceau de chemise récupérée dans son sac pour se faire un bandage.

Draco caressa Topaze et lui embrassa le chanfrein avant de rentrer dans l'eau et de nager vers l'escalier. Le cheval hennissait, voulant rejoindre son maitre mais l'elfe préférait qu'il reste dans la prairie, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait trouver en haut. Une fois arrivé u niveau de la première marche, le jeune fugueur s'appuya dessus pour sortir de l'eau. Se relevant, il commença à gravir les marches; il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les nuages, il ne regardait pas en bas car il savait qu'il se mettrait aussi tôt à paniquer. A bout de force, il finit par se laisser tomber sur une marche: il n'en pouvait plus. Il mourait de faim et sa jambe le brulait de plus en plus. L'elfe la serra contre lui, en grimaçant de douleur, il savait qu'il devait continuer de gravir l'escalier mais il était épuisé; en plus le soleil qui était bien haut dans le ciel tapait sur sa tête. Sous la chaleur il était trempé de sueur et rouge. Quand il fut assez reposé pour se relever, il repris son ascension. Peu après, il s'arrêta à nouveau mais cette fois-ci ce fut à la vue au loin d'un château caché dans les nuages. Se savoir bientôt arrivé lui redonna de l'énergie: il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait malgré sa jambe qui lui faisait mal. Il ignora la douleur et continua de courir. Il s'arrêta contre un portail doré qui, contrairement aux apparences, était d'une grande solidité et, ne sachant comment l'ouvrir ou prévenir quelqu'un de sa présence, il se mit à le secouer. Au bruit, des personnes s'approchèrent de lui mais le blond ne les entendant pas, il continua d'agiter le portail.

« Que faîtes-vous ? ».

A cette phrase, il sursauta et aussi vite qu'il le pu, se retourna ...


End file.
